Tiger In A Suit
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: LawLu - Luffy had seen men in suits before, no big deal. Sanji always wore one, but Torao was just... damn.


**AN:** This is the first LawLu lemon (somewhat) that's come out of my stash. Reviews will be appreciated. Reviews are always appreciated. Please be gentle.

 **Tiger in a Suit**

* * *

There were many things deemed illegal in the world, many things that should not be done for being too evil or criminal or just _wrong_. And although pirates were supposed to be free, Trafalgar Law should be barred from donning a suit in front of everyone who was not Luffy. It wasn't happening. Shouldn't be happening. Luffy had decided that Torao in a suit was _a crime against him_.

And yet there he was, looking unfairly sexy and delicious in his black suit. He was eye-catching enough for Zoro—with his _one eye,_ dammit—to glance, stop, and have a good second look at the Surgeon of Death himself standing on the deck of his yellow submarine earlier. His crew gathered around him like they were going to kill anything that threatened to ruin Law's attire. You know, like unwanted insects or stray leaves from god-knows-where. The Heart pirates were smugly so damn _proud_ of their captain. Luffy felt like being proud, too, because now that Law was in front of Luffy on the Sunny, it was very difficult not to just _jump_ _him_. And this was odd because Luffy had seen men in suits before, no big deal. Sanji always wore one, but Torao was just... _damn_.

"Are we ready?" Law put on a pair of faux eyeglasses and just... _damn_.

Trafalgar Law stood out like meat in a banquet of peanuts on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Dressed in this very distracting kind of garb, he was going to infiltrate a party with Nami, Sanji, and Robin who was going as his "date". It was a party, so obviously there was going to be food. Luffy originally wanted to be part of this whole thing, but somewhere between kisses and touches and moans, Law was able to make him promise to stay on the Sunny and "wait like a good boy". Thinking back now, that was a lot of "yes" coming out of his mouth.

Torao said they weren't even sure if there was going to be food anyway or if they would even get to eat at all. It would be boring and he'd rather have Luffy waiting "like a good boy" for him when he came back. Yeah, maybe he could do that. Be a good boy.

Luffy never went back on his promises regardless of how meager they might be, but that didn't mean he didn't immediately regret not being part of this mission. Like, sure, he couldn't follow stupid plans but that wasn't the point. Not only would there be a small chance of food, but there would also be a hundred percent chance of Torao in a suit that Luffy was missing out on.

"We're re-ady!" Sanji chirped in a sing-song voice as he walked with heart-shaped eyes, arms locked with Nami across the deck. Nami wore an off-shoulder blue dress that transitioned into a darker shade towards the ruffled end falling just below her thigh. Sanji's suit was a shade or two lighter than Law's, with thin stripes of faded white. Both the Strawhat and Heart pirates exclaimed how Nami was exceptionally pretty that night and she basked in it in a way only _she_ could. Zoro had gone off and insulted Sanji who lost no time fighting the swordsman across the deck.

See? Sanji in a suit did _nothing_ to Luffy's dick.

So what was it? What was it about this black suit that made Law look so... wantable? Why did it fit perfectly over his lean body? And why did it make Luffy imagine what his toned tattooed torso looked underneath the layers of clothes that Luffy was _dying_ to peel off? And why did those glasses do things to his... feelings?

"Where is Nico-ya?" Law's eyebrows furrowed but Luffy distracted himself with the man's bright yellow tie. Robin stepped out from god-knows-where (it was difficult enough to focus-not-to-focus on Torao to pay attention to anything else), wearing a flowing white dress with a high slit. Sanji practically had a heart attack as soon as he laid eyes on her and everyone went "Woooow, Robiiiin". Luffy immediately turned to Law who looked less interested in Robin compared to the time it was taking them to commence his whole operation. He did spare her a glance as he adjusted his fake glasses with his fingers.

Those glasses were distracting as _fuck_.

"Since when did you need glasses?" Luffy voiced out mindlessly in his quiet effort to sort out how Law being decked out in this black suit was speaking directly to Luffy's chest and _way down south._

"It's a disguise." Law slightly turned towards Luffy and the smaller captain just went something like ding-dong inside as he shivered visibly. The older pirate frowned and studied Luffy for a while. He shouldn't. He shouldn't stare like that. Because all Luffy could do was stare back. And that was not... healthy.

"So..." the Hearts Captain was saying again, looking around so he could take a look at every member of both crews, "I don't know why I still try but… Does everyone remember the plan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay." Law nodded as well, pleased with the response, but giving the Strawhats one more quiet look. Zoro grunted and Usopp elbowed him by the arm. Law shrugged before he walked towards Robin and offered his arm to her in such a suave manner, which Robin took with grace.

It reminded Luffy of a wedding.

"Stop." Luffy just spat out without thinking again, but everyone froze anyway and turned to the smaller captain, "This isn't going to happen."

"What?" Law raised an eyebrow amidst murmurs and reactions from other people across the deck.

"This isn't going to happen." Luffy frowned, his gaze zoning in on Law. All he could think of was how he wanted to pull him into a corner, push him against the wall, and figure out what to do from there, "You're not going anywhere."

The Hearts captain sighed heavily, shoulders falling in a tinge of annoyance as he rubbed his forehead.

"Look, we've been _through_ this, Mugiwara-ya."

" _You're not going anywhere!_ "

He yelled that. He didn't care.

"Not while looking like _that_!" Luffy waved his arms at Law as if trying to show everyone what _he_ was seeing because _why the fuck not_?

There was a distinct "Eh?" from the males of the Strawhats and an "Ohhh, boy" from the Heart Pirates. Robin giggled and patted Law on the arm she was holding onto. After making a sound between a groan and a sigh, Law gently took back his arm from Robin and walked towards Luffy. The younger captain swallowed thickly without knowing it as he watched the Hearts captain approach with the soft sound of his footsteps across the lawned deck of the Sunny. As the distance between them got smaller, the urge to just _jump Torao_ got stronger.

Yeah, Luffy wanted to jump him. He wanted to jump him. He wanted to jump him. Was going to jump him.

The doctor's slender fingers gracefully pulled off his faux glasses, tilting his head just right so his hair rustled beautifully with the passing soft breeze. Luffy caught a whiff of perfume mingled with Law's scent. And that was the damn end of the line.

Fuck it.

Luffy was just about to pounce the man when tattooed fingers caught him by the elbow and suddenly they were very close; close enough for Luffy to feel Torao's strangely warm but minty breath against his skin, the inviting warmth against his body. He could almost perfectly see how the fabric laid itself over Law's every toned contour; Luffy's mind tracing the tattoos over delicious tanned skin. And it was just too much, too much, too much. Luffy pushed himself against the taller captain and pulled the man down by the back of his neck so they could kiss with a hungry moan escaping the boy's throat even before their lips touched.

"Okay, _no_." Was what Luffy thought he heard Law say before his large hand started to god damn try to eclipse everything in his vision and push his head back but _fuck that_. He didn't need the rest of his face to kiss anyway so Luffy did what he could. He _reached_. With his lips. So now he looked like some horrible monster with his lips sticking out with a bridge of rubber flesh from his face. Being a rubber man had its benefits, not that it made him look good but if it got the job done then who _cared_ what he looked like?

"Oh my god! Not _now_ , Luffy!" Nami shrieked, threatening to flail her handbag at her captain, but thought better of it, "I am _not_ going to miss out on this glamorous party just because you're horny again! Sanji-kun, _do something_!"

"Bah, drop it." Zoro said lazily, leaning on the railing as a finger scratched his ear, "We've seen enough of Luffy trying to make out with his Torao in public to spare this any more of our shame and effort."

Luffy tilted his head and pressed his lips forward harder. Now someone was whistling and there were groans all around and more importantly, Torao really wasn't cooperating into the kiss, was he? But Luffy just didn't care. He felt hot, _burning_ with this familiar boiling sensation from the pit of his stomach and across all of his joints. The kiss was uncoordinated and had teeth because stupid Torao was trying to talk to him, not that it worked. Desire had clogged Luffy's ears to an extent, but hearing his voice soothed somehow, although it also made Luffy want _more_. Like tear his clothes apart and just have sex with him on the deck so everyone could go figure for themselves who this man belonged to. And then suddenly, Luffy found himself being shoved into the men's quarters with the door slamming behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" the older captain growled, obviously not happy. Good. That made two of them. _The nerve_ of this man. He was going to a party, handsome and all that, with a date who was not Luffy and around people who were all not Luffy. It wasn't fair being left on the Sunny. It wasn't fair being made to promise to stay behind. He wanted to go with them, with Law. Well, that was a while ago. Now, he just wanted Law.

"It's not fair!" Luffy complained, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to look… look like _that_ going to the party!? I didn't even know you could look like… like _that_!"

"Like _what_!?"

" _That_!" Luffy grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch and hurled it at Law who moved his head out of the way. The pillow hit the door behind him before falling to the floor. Luffy kept yelling.

"You asshole! How _dare_ you show up all fuckalicious and have the god damn _guts_ to _leave me here_. As if I'll let you. As. Fucking. _If_."

"Fucka… Fuckalicious...?"

It was like this man didn't own a mirror.

A loud frustrated roar tore from Luffy as he threw himself on the couch, kicking as he did. A concerned Sanji was knocking on the door. Law told him there was nothing to worry about, but Luffy kept yelling profanities so that didn't really make it convincing.

"Mugiwara-ya, you can either drop that deafening tantrum or I'm getting out of your ship, into my submarine, and sail so fucking far away from you so you won't have to look at my god damned face ever again since it _clearly_ frustrates you so fucking much."

Luffy wasn't one to understand a lot of words in a short span of time but all he needed to hear was "get out" and "away from you" and his body ceased to make any thundering noises. He did whimper a bit, however, as he pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look at Torao standing with a definite frown on his face, unlike the usual ones he wore for other people. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, lips twisted just a little to one side, one eyebrow raised and one hand on his hip. It was his "I'm not that mad. _Yet_." face. He looked cute like that somehow.

With a sigh, Law's face relaxed although still a bit pissed as he approached the couch Luffy was on. The younger pirate grabbed a throw pillow on the floor, hugging it between his arms so he could hide half of his face behind it. Law patted the boy on the leg twice for him to make room and Luffy shifted so he was partly lying on his side and Law could sit on the space formed by the curve of his torso.

"Have you calmed down a bit now?"

Luffy nodded into the pillow he was clutching in his arms, eyes still on Law.

"Me in a suit makes you horny." Law leaned back on Luffy, resting his elbow on the boy's side as he spoke like he just came up with a diagnosis. Luffy responded by burying his face into the pillow, "Torao is stupid."

"Yeah, I probably am." The doctor sighed, reaching out so his fingers could touch Luffy's hair, "Because I don't understand why I find your tantrums adorable right now. I _hate_ tantrums. And I should be leaving."

Luffy peeked from under the pillow, "Don't go?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Take me with you?"

"We have already discussed this, haven't we?"

Luffy groaned and Law sighed again.

"Come here." Law gently pulled Luffy up and onto his lap. The boy climbed onto him rather willingly, the smell of the man being so magically enticing, Luffy could swear Law was a warlock. Whatever this spell was, it caused him to focus only on this dashing doctor and how one of his hands was on the small of Luffy's back to steady him while the other was on his knee.

"Look, I know infiltration isn't really how you do things..."

"Why don't you ever dress up like this for me?" Luffy interrupted, pouting as he felt the stiff collar between his fingers.

"I was under the impression you preferred me naked." Law smiled and Luffy could feel his face heat up so much, he thought his head would explode.

"I do, but still..." Luffy lost his sentence for a while when Law kissed his cheek lightly, "Everyone's going to see you looking like this the whole night. And I just get to see you go."

"I'll still be looking like this when I get back. But you know what, Luffy?" Law whispered in his ear and Luffy immediately grabbed Law's arm because _he said his name_. Without _any_ suffixes. And they only ever said each other's name when they were intimate.

"What?"

"Guess who gets to peel my clothes off me if they're a good boy."

If there was thunder right beside them, Luffy wouldn't have known because he went deaf after that sentence, distracted with imagined sights and sounds of his Torao, his half-naked tattooed torso, suit unbuttoned, tie hanging over his neck, skin flushed and sweaty. And now Luffy couldn't decide just how tight he might want that tie around his wrists..

"Sounds like a plan. How about we just move on to that?" The boy shifted, putting his arms around Law's neck so he could kiss the man.

"You threw a tantrum and a pillow and yelled at me. Your crew probably thinks I mutilated you or something." Law clamped a hand on Luffy's jaw and pushed his head back, "That deserves punishment, not reward."

Sometimes, Luffy hated it when this man had a point. But, well, whatever, he'd get some action before this tempting piece of meat left for less important things in life (Infiltration over sex, Torao? Seriously?). He'd get _something_ out of this because he was going to be Pirate King and kings did whatever.

"Fine." the younger Supernova smiled, his fingers feeling the smoothness of Law's yellow tie, which had light yellow stripes if you looked closely, but that didn't matter now, did it? Luffy huffed as his fingers drummed lightly on Law's chest, "I should make it up to you, then."

Law's eyes widened. It was nice how he could now pick up the little things in Luffy's head that most people wouldn't know what to do with.

"Mugiwara-ya, I need to be—"

"Shut up."

And he was silenced with a kiss. It was quite a gentle one, too, at least for Luffy's standards. Honestly, Torao should just know when to keep quiet and take a gift when it's offered instead of trying to talk _again_. Luffy pulled his head back just far enough so he could talk. One of his hands remained on the back of Law's head to keep him in place. Just in case.

" _I swear to god,_ Law..."

"Luffy," the older captain interrupted, strong fingers latching onto the hand that was holding his head, "We are _not_ going to have sex before I go."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't _come_ , does it?"

"Luffy!" Law exclaimed a notch louder, shaking him by the arm as if to snap him out of it. Futile, of course, because nothing budged Luffy once he'd firmly decided.

"Luffy, I can't—!"

"You don't have to do anything." Luffy glared at him and for a while, Law thought he was getting a blowjob until Luffy jumped off his lap and scampered over the table and towards the other couch in front of them. The Surgeon of Death waited quietly as Luffy sat with a pissed but naughty smirk, "Just sit there and be sexy for me. It's the least you can do for leaving me here."

"If you even—"

Whatever Law was going to say was lost as soon as Luffy parted his legs, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his zipper. The look on Torao's face was a cross between horror, disbelief, and probably anticipation. Luffy loved how his mouth was left slightly open mid-sentence. Oh, how those hot lips would feel on his skin. _Around his dick_. Fuck.

Law opened his mouth to say something again and Luffy's just about had it with his goddamn _words_. With a huff, he pushed his pants down and off his legs before sighing at the pressure alleviated from his dick. Luffy's eyes flickered to Law whom he caught staring at the demanding bulge between his legs.

"You can still change your mind." Luffy said, making Law fidget and look away blushing. Aww, they should just fuck if he's so bashful like that.

"This is your own fault, you know." Luffy said again, relaxing as he brushed his fingers over his clothed erection, "Being sexy and all that. Even now, when you're looking away all shy and pissed."

"I'm not shy." Law growled, crossing his arms.

Sure.

"Then look at me." Luffy muttered, "Look at me."

The older pirate growled again, but complied nonetheless. His aggressive eyes looked like he had every intention to punch Luffy in the face, which was fine, actually, if it meant they were going to fuck afterwards. But, no, he was still sitting there, the stubborn bastard.

Luffy pulled down his boxers and sighed again as his erection sprung free. Law audibly exhaled through his nose; the kind of sound he made when he felt time was being wasted. Was he bored? Was he really? Law was a very good liar, obviously much better than Luffy and on a more confusing but believable level than Usopp. But he wasn't getting up to leave so that said something.

Without removing his eyes from Law's face, Luffy's fingers wrapped around his own member and, oh, was that awesome. Would've been better if it were Law's fingers because the man was just so _godlike_ with his hands. He could practically _own_ Luffy with those magic fingers alone. He knew just where to touch and how hard to press to drive Luffy mad enough so he could easily be flipped over and fucked like Law wanted to. Manipulative, sneaky son of a bitch. God, he loved this man. They could be drowning in pleasure and headed towards orgasm wonderland but, no. The idiot doctor was being stubborn so now Luffy had no choice but to stroke his own dick.

"Torao, I'm so hard." Luffy muttered breathily, "So hard for you."

"Stop talking and just get it over with." Law snapped, but Luffy wasn't about to back down. He was never one to back down.

" _Make me_." The Strawhat captain growled, and glared even under half-lidded eyes. And, woah, did Law glare back. Okay, so if Torao decided to get up and leave, Luffy was going to grab him back and _tear his clothes off._

Lo and behold, Torao _did_ decide to get up but not to leave. Men who were going to leave don't start removing their suit, much to Luffy's delight.

"You know what?" Law neatly folded his suit's jacket and put it on the couch he was sitting on as he muttered, "Maybe I will."

Oh, hell yes. _Yes_. The suit looked dashing but the waistcoat underneath it was just as good. Law started to unbutton the wrists of his white long sleeves and Luffy swallowed audibly hard when Law started folding it back down his arm. What was it about this man's arms and hands and fingers that made Luffy so giddy and weak at the same time? The older pirate walked towards him, tattooed fingers deftly folding back his sleeves as if anticipating to get his hands _dirty_. Luffy breathed in sharply.

"I haven't done anything yet." Law snickered as one hand tugged to loosen his tie and, oh god, Luffy felt so small so suddenly as this gorgeous man towered over him. Being half-naked on the couch certainly didn't help. The Hearts captain sat beside him and calmly pulled Luffy over his lap, adjusting the boy so that he was almost lying down. Luffy's legs dangled across one side of Law's lap and one of the doctor's strong arms supported his shoulders, tattooed fingers holding on firmly.

God, Luffy felt vulnerable like this, head unsupported while looking up at Law. His dick hurt, weeping in such need and want, and for some reason, his ass felt cold in the space between Law's legs. Law's fingers immediately set to work, tracing random patterns on Luffy's balls. The boy gasped, shivering in anticipation and it was immediately difficult for Luffy to tear his attention from where Law was touching.

"You've been a bad boy." The pirate-doctor muttered.

"Punish me hard, then?" Luffy whimpered as he felt Law cup his balls. Law smiled, running his palm across Luffy's inner thigh.

"Maybe."

Luffy whined. Law's other hand was still around his shoulders so he only had one free hand to work with. And Luffy's attention was focused on what that hand was or was not doing. The man's palm ran across Luffy's thigh before sliding gently over his hips, ignoring his groin, carefully running up to his torso where his slender fingers traced Luffy's abs lightly.

"Torao..."

Luffy's nipples suddenly felt so sensitive despite not being touched at all. He swallowed hard, wondering if they've hardened or something because they were aching in a way that made him wish Law would touch them. Or lick them. Or whatever. Just—

"Torao..."

His dick ached. _So bad_. He felt like he was dripping so much and the air around him felt so cold that he needed those warm hands that caused every bit of skin it touched to catch fire. But Law's hand was nowhere close to his aching hardness, not even wiping off the tip. It was then that Luffy realized how the man was looking at _him_ , not at what he was doing. Fuck, what face was he making while Law watched the entire time?

"T-Torao... _Law._ " Luffy moved his head towards the man's arm to somehow obscure his burning face, "Touch me."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"N-no... I mean..." Luffy lifted his head as one of his hands took Law's and guided it to the erection between his legs, " _Really_ touch me..."

Law smiled naughtily that Luffy's heart skipped a beat or two until the Heart captain flicked his wrist free with a stern, "No."

What?

Law ran a thumb across Luffy's lower lip, "You're asking too much for a man willing to be punished."

"Wh—"

"You're going to have to come without either of us touching your dick, Luffy."

Luffy's eyes grew wide. That couldn't have been right. So his mouth opened to ask again, to double check because surely, _surely_ Torao meant something else than _his dick not getting touched_.

"Th-that's impossible! I—!"

"You have to make it possible, oh, man who says he's going to be _Pirate King_." Law smiled devilishly enough for Luffy to figure out that this fucker was _not_ shitting him, "Or I could just get up and leave."

"Leave and I will rip your clothes off."

"Do that and let's see how far you can last without having sex with me."

Luffy froze. He _couldn't_ mean that. He couldn't _possibly_ mean that. Could he? Dammit, Luffy hated thinking. Torao was always better than him at thinking.

"Mmmgaaah!" Luffy fidgeted violently, grabbing Law's shoulder as soon as he felt the man's tongue on his nipples without any warning or asking for permission or what ever. He just licked around it playfully and then slowly, making small interesting noises. His breath ghosted across Luffy's skin to somehow accentuate the visual image of Torao bending over, his head so close to Luffy's chest where his pink tongue did it's thing. Luffy wanted to grab his hair, lift his head so he could kiss him fervently but wait, wait, _wait_. Luffy still needed to bargain about his—"Nnngaah!"

Thoughts spilled out of his mind like pebbles from a jar as his head threw back upon feeling _fingers_ —two immediately, again without warning—starting to breach his entrance. Wait. What about lub—Oh dear lord, _yes_. Get the fuck in there. Hurry. _Yes_. _Oh_ , the stretch from his fingers made Luffy's mind run around riotously in his head. Yeah, being a rubber man _had_ its perks.

Law's amazing tongue had not left its playground and was now crossing from one nipple to the other. Law tilted the small body in his arm to make his work easier. Honestly, even if the man wanted to fold him like paper art, Luffy knew he couldn't stop him even if he tried especially now that Law's fingers started to _move_.

"Yyyynnnhhh…"

Luffy wasn't sure what that word was supposed to be. His voice probably got twisted as he arched forward as he felt himself getting invaded so good. He never understood how Torao could move his fingers like he was twisting in all directions, spreading further, pushing in and out and—

"Oh-ghk…!"

With one push of the digits inside him, the smaller captain's eyes went black with splashes of stars despite being wide open. He hadn't come yet, no, but his body was shivering, aching so good as Law hit that same spot again. And again. Harder each time. Faster. Faster. _Faster_ , god, yes, _more_.

"Laaaaaw…"

The Surgeon of Death hummed appreciatively, laughing lowly as he placed kisses across Luffy's chest, up his neck, across his jaw, and then back down again. He felt everywhere even though he wasn't. Maybe because the couch was so small it provided them little space for movement and smaller portions of breathing space. Luffy was drawing in air as fast as he could but no swig of breath felt enough to keep up with Law's hands that his hips started moving to somehow cope with... with… _something_.

"I like it when you're eager." Law's voice was barely a whisper but the tingles across Luffy's skin were like tiny explosions, deafening him from anything else that wasn't this man.

"Law… Gghh… Nggh… Law... _Law._ "

His jaw felt a bit strained. He wasn't sure how long it had been hanging open. He didn't care. It didn't matter.

Luffy thrust his hips forward, his achingly hard member meeting nothing but air and making him desperately groan like a helpless little shit. He didn't care about that either. He couldn't care less about looking like a wimp than getting his dick touched.

"Law, I want to come." the Strawhat captain managed to say, hips bucking to meet Law's pace as his body shook like it was its own planet having an earthquake, "I want to come, _please._ "

"Then come." Law said again, moving so he could whisper in Luffy's ear, "Come for me."

"I…"

 _I can't_. He wanted to say, but the hot breath on his ear was distracting enough for Luffy to even bother forming a sentence. And then his entire vocabulary threw itself out to sea as soon as Law's tongue started tracing the shell of his ear.

" _Fhle-es.._."

 _Please_. He meant " _please"_.

"How do you want it?" Law said again and it took more seconds than it should have for Luffy to understand what he was saying, "How do you want me to touch you?"

"Just… Touch…" Luffy panted, a bit annoyed at how Law thought he could _talk_ right now of all things. He couldn't even _breathe_ properly especially that moving his hips required more effort than it should. How was he supposed to tell Torao how he wanted his long, slender fingers to wrap around his dick, for his thumb to draw circles at the tip so he could feel him spread his precum on the head? Luffy bucked his hips forward, feeling phantom fingers around his erection, a sensation his brain instinctively refused to let go of. Yeah, he'd experienced being pleasured by Law multiple times, his body might have memorized the whole thing. Shit, that didn't matter. _Didn't matter_. What mattered was he remembered how warm Torao's hands were around him. Torao knew just the right amount of pressure Luffy needed, the exact pace he wanted to drive him slowly up into the heights of pleasure before plunging into the abyss, falling over the edge and flying.

Without warning, Law's mouth latched onto Luffy's neck and started sucking so hard and unexpected that it brought up images and sensations of Law's mouth around Luffy's dick and that was just _holy fucking sea kings over mountains where how ggghh_. Law made a very eager sound, like he got a taste of something so inexplicably delectable for the very first time and that was the god damn end of the line.

Luffy came like he hadn't had sex in three hundred years, screaming words he probably made up. He didn't know. He was grabbing onto Law or the couch or whatever. He could be grabbing onto One Piece. He could be at Raftel right now. He didn't know. _He didn't know_. His hips just kept on bucking out of instinct, recalling the distinctive stabbing pleasure into his entrance, the tightness around his dick, tongue inside his mouth, mouth against his skin, Law's fingers on his hips, Law's cock in his mouth, Law's cock in his ass, Law… _Law_. He didn't know which sensation was _real_ any more but they felt like they were happening _all at the same time_. If that wasn't possible the "possible" could just go fuck itself right now.

When Luffy came to his senses, Law was adjusting him on one of the wooden hammocks before cleaning him off with some sort of cloth. Luffy was not in the right mind to distinguish yet. The man kissed him gently on the forehead, but Luffy still felt too drunk to respond or do anything but catch his breath and consciousness. Law walked away before Luffy could hear the sound of running water.

"Law…" Luffy managed to say a bit later. He could hear the faucet creaking until the water sounds died down to silence.

"Yeah?" Law's voice approached as he did, the smaller captain looking up from where he was lying half naked on the cot. Luffy _still_ thought the man looked gorgeous as he wiped his hands with that fluffy white towel.

"I…"

He'd just had the weirdest orgasms of his life. He felt sated and yet not. Like he only got half of what he wanted, but somehow couldn't complain. He'd find the rest of it later. In due time. Surely. When Torao came back. It was frustratingly exciting.

"I'm sorry I can't cuddle with you." The sound of Law's voice made Strawhat realize he was staring at the ceiling. He moved his head and curled to lie on his side to find Law now wearing the jacket of his suit. "I need to go."

Luffy sighed for no other reason than realizing that his breathing was becoming less frantic. His heart hadn't shut up from trying to jump out of his chest, though. Law walked towards the cot Luffy was on, sliding on a fresh pair of boxers up Luffy's legs. He wanted to lift his hips to make it easier for the older pirate, but that felt like too much to do right now. Law was going to put on Luffy's pants, too, but the younger captain shook his head and tried to wriggle out of his red open cardigan, "Help me out of this."

Law obliged wordlessly, taking Luffy's clothes and folding them neatly to place on the wooden hammock nearby.

"Blanket." Luffy said again and Law chuckled. What the fuck was so funny? He pulled the blanket up for Luffy anyway, tucking him in nicely, running a hand through his hair gently. The younger captain closed his eyes. Ah, this felt good.

"You've had your fun. Now stay put, hm?"

"That wasn't fun." Luffy pouted. He wasn't angry anymore, though.

"We can continue when I get back." Law bent and softly kissed him on the forehead, "So rest up and wait for me."

"Like a good boy." Luffy murmured.

"Yeah, like a good boy." The pirate doctor smiled and if Luffy wasn't so tired, he'd tackle him but his body decided that yawning was a much better option. There was another kiss on his forehead as Luffy's eyelids slowly fell over his vision until he heard Torao's footsteps disappear after the sound of a closing door.

"He used one hand." Luffy's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes still closed, "Fucking glorious bastard."

 **-END-**


End file.
